This invention relates generally to the field of audio visual technology and more specifically to an apparatus for mounting a data/video projector in a portable enclosure.
Data/video projectors have become a significant tool in teaching at all levels from K-12 through higher education. Meeting facilities as well as corporate offices also have utilized data/video projectors to display computer presentations, internet content, and various types of video presentations. Even video conferencing and distance learning facilities utilize data/video projectors.
Typically, a data/video projector is utilized by mounting it permanently to a fixed surface such as a ceiling, or it is placed on a table or cart. This invention relates to the use of a data/video projector used with a cart, more specifically a portable enclosure. Generally in this application, the projector is placed on a shelf with nothing to secure it into place. Adjustment of the image to match the desired location on the projection surface is easily done horizontally by turning or moving the portable enclosure to the left or right. Vertical adjustment of the image is more difficult. When the projector is placed on a shelf, the adjustable legs of the projector must be used to vertically adjust the image, but the projector is not secure in its place. Theft of the projector while the data/video projector is not attended, or damage while transporting the portable enclosure is a concern. Being able to securely fasten the projector to the portable enclosure is a valuable feature. With the invention, the projector is securely mounted to the mounting plate, which is securely mounted in the portable enclosure, and the projector is safe from theft and movement during transportation. An additional challenge is to provide a means for easily adjusting the pitch of the mounting plate to allow quick and easy vertical adjustment of the projected image.
This invention accomplishes these challenges by providing a secure mounting surface that is able to be adjusted easily and quickly from the outside of the enclosure. The portable enclosure does not need to have lockable doors to maintain the security of the projector. The elimination of the need for lockable doors provides added security and allows for quicker setup.
In the past a variety of AV carts existed. They consisted of open shelves made of metal or plastic that would provide a flat surface to place the data/video projector on so that it could be used in the classroom or presentation room. The cart is easily moved into place. This same cart would transport the projector along with other equipment needed during the presentation.
Konopka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,308 describes a rolling metal enclosure that includes locking doors and a shelf that pivots like a seesaw. The projector is used by opening a locked door, and adjusting the pitch by loosening two knobs on either side and then tightening them after the desired pitch is achieved. To secure the projector after use, the enclosure's doors must be closed and then locked.
AV carts with open shelves do not provide any security for the equipment. The pitch angle of the projector must be adjusted to match the desired screen surface by utilizing the adjustable legs built into the projector. These are sometimes difficult to use. After much use, many tend to become broken.
The projector shelf disclosed in Konopka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,308 has significant drawbacks. Setup of the projector for use requires unlocking the enclosure's door to gain access to the shelf. The pitch angle adjustment requires the user to loosen the tightening knobs, rock the projector to the desired angle, and then while holding the projector into position with one hand, tighten the knobs with the other. This also must be done while watching the image on the projected surface. During use, the projector is exposed to theft since it is deployed from the security of the locked enclosure. When finished the reverse sequence of events are required to store the projector in the locked enclosure.